(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a glass fiber-reinforced polyamide 66 resin composition and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a glass fiber-reinforced polyamide 66 resin composition which is used in the fields including vehicular engine mounts, requiring high tensile properties (tensile strength of 260 MPa or more) and provides excellent mechanical strength and heat resistance and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Background Art
An engine mount is a device that reduces vibrations of engines and transfers the same to a vehicle body and reduces vibrations generated on the road and then transferred through a vehicle body and transfers the same to engines. Engine mounts were generally produced using iron in the prior art, whereas they have been currently produced by die casting using aluminum. In addition, recently, as attention of environmental regulations associated with vehicles and weight reduction of vehicles to improve fuel efficiency thereof rapidly increases, engine mounts using plastics have been developed.
One of representative plastics used for engine mounts is a glass fiber-reinforced polyamide 66 resin composition. This composition has relatively high strength and heat resistance. However, the composition is a resin composition which is not developed to be optimized for engine mount applications, but is produced for general purposes. Thus, there is a need for development of resin compositions with high tensile strength of 260 MPa or more and high heat resistance which are specialized for engine mount applications. As the prior art, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-221479 discloses a glass fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin composition and addition of an antioxidant, lubricant, dye, pigment or the like to the thermoplastic resin. This patent discloses data associated with flexural properties and impact properties, but does not disclose data associated with tensile properties which are considered important in materials for engine mounts. In addition, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2009/0081462 discloses that zinc oxide can be used as a compatibilizer of a glass fiber-reinforced thermoplastic resin and that zinc stearate can be added as a lubricant, but does not disclose selection of additives and ratios thereof to obtain synergetic effects in order to improve tensile strength of the glass fiber and the polyamide 66 resin composition.